Spiderman: Symbiotic Tragedy
by wow1103
Summary: Spider-man has only him, and the symbiote to blame. Its almost like the apocalypse. He does not know what will happen. Sometimes the future can be VERY scary...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_"I didn't mean for this to happen." Spider-man stared at the ground, The buildings were caked with black/purple slime. "I have to go and-"_

_SPUDOW!*_

_A building infested with symbiote, was instantly shattered with a bomb from the aircraft in the sky._

_"Okay, that is IT!" He fell to the ground, he summoned the black suit. He tried tearing at it but couldn't seem to get it off as it regenerated. "Darn thing." he cursed under his breath. He tore off a huge piece from the original suit. "AAAGGHHHHH!" tearing it off felt like getting hair on the body getting torn off with tape. Spidey keeled over as the symbiote started silently shrieking. "You're..not...gonna..take, over, ME!" he tore a huge piece as large as a blanket. "sigh.." He keeled over, writhing in pain. It eventually subsided._

_"I HAVE to get somebody to help me with this, and i think i know who."_

_"and thats the last thing im telling you that happened." spiderman looked._

_"ugh, who am i talking to?" _


	2. Venom!

Chapter 1

"Ughh.." Peter groaned, he headed for his closet and opened it up. He put on his suit. He heard that out of nowhere at all, a masculine person attacked a bank, not really robbed but destroyed it. And went on a rampage. He jumped out the window and instantly spat out webs from his pores. He which looked impossible landed on a thin street light. Spider-man jumped onto a roof, "Jeez, its hard to find him, i wont expect to see him anytime-WHOa!" he was pulled up by strong web.

"Hello Parker," Venom literally spat out.

"Soon." Spidey finished. "And you need a mint, smells like someone literally died in there." he waved his hand over his face. "Seriously Brock, do you spend ANY time away from that thing? just marry it." Venom instantly threw him into the building on the other side of the street. Venom flew put him on the ground, and instantly mounted on top of Spider-man so he couldn't get away. "i'll make you pay." Symbiote slithered from his chest slowly.

BAMF!*

Spider-man kicked him in the mouth, badly dislocating his jaw. "hyah!" Spider-man punched him in the gut. Quickly followed by a knee to the chin. "ARGHHHHhhh." Venom groaned in a demonic voice. "My turn." he barked. "I don't think so. Partner." Spider-man tied a web around his neck. "So long Brock." he threw to web back and brought it down into an open drain. Venom was forced down there. Undeniably getting scratched and cut in the process. "Glad that's over!" Spider-man swung back home.

END


	3. Not Good At All

"Oh no.." Spider-man sat on the daily bugle as he study himself. He had been sure he had tried hard not to get that thing on him. He pounded the ground and almost broke the roof of the top floor. "Huh, i guess i can work it out. Ugh i just said it, its already starting to get to my brain." He jumped off and spat out a web which was now a tendril instead. "I gotta go down that sewer." he let go and maneuvered into it without a single scratch.

* * *

"Ugh its so nasty." Spider-man whined. "And creepy." he shuddered.

"lets just make this fast." he sprinted down the halls of the sewer. "Okay at this rate i should-whaa!" He inadvertently slipped into the water which probably had dukey and piss in it. "God." He gut up and started swinging. He couldn't help but sometimes see deformed shadows. After seeing this he slowed to a wall crawl, his symbiote contracted. "Come out who...whatever you are.." Another shadow slowly passed by. "how am i missing him?" he had became annoyed. "i'll try to use my spider-sense." He looked around with a buzzing in his head. he had seen nobody, heard nobody, or had evidence of anybody. "I know someone's watching me. i know it." He tried again. Nothing. he suddenly picked up a moving presence. Left hall at the intersection he was at. He quickly swung into the left hall and jumped onto the wall. he heard conversation:

_"YOU will help me kill him."_

_"Iv'e got better things to do."_

_"You MAKE UP something to make me powerful."_

_"How do i do THAT?"_

_"DON'T KNOW. DO IT!"_

_"Okay fine."_

_"I need something in return!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Bring me his blood!"_

_"THAT i can definitely do.."_

_"And the symbiote.."_

Footsteps where heard after. Spider-man quickly swung and found the nearest exit.

* * *

"I gotta definitely watch my back now. i couldn't truly tell who was gonna get me." he quickly covered the sewer and sealed it with web. he quickly swung away to think it through.

"This isn't right."

"I know something bad is gonna happen. especially with the symbiote." Peter sat in his room laying down while watching cartoons on the Television. he didn't really watch cartoons but it was the only thing that was keeping his mind off the future. "Ugh, the avengers have no time for it." He sat up. "I have know idea what Felicia is doing. Kingpin won't help me unless i give him like 300 burgers. Literally." Peter had got up and looked in his closet the symbiote formed into it's own suit. "There's one thing that can help me."

* * *

_**(A/N) Hi! i have noticed the chapters aren't that long, so next chapter should be longer, i just need an idea. Big ideas make longer chapters IMO!**_


	4. No Blood Of Mine

**7 DAYS AFTER THE OVERHEARING**

Spider-Man was in the black suit, he kept a hard gaze, everywhere, he couldn't even tell himself why he was taking so many precautions. He just felt it was kind of right. The wall crawler looked down as he was met with a banging noise from the sewer cover. he decided he would wait and see what came out. The sewer was flung off the hole as Venom returned.

"SPIDER-MAN, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I'm right here Brock."

Venom cocked his head toward the puny copy of himself. _"I don't think getting blood will be that easy now.." _he thought to himself. Before he could process the second word of THAT second thought, he was met with a upper cut into his chin. Spider-man webbed him onto the wall. It slowed Venom down.

Venom ripped through the webbing,

"I'm running!" Spider-man did as he said.

Venom charged at high speeds, flailing his arms a little. Spider-man had only seconds to evade, no, only milliseconds to decide his action.

He dodged.

SHLUURKK!*

Blood fell as Spider-man, fell to the ground, he had a small gash in his stomach, but not enough for his organs to fall out.

"Uuuughh.." He covered it up with looked at Venom, holding his blood, as it was cupped in his hands.

"That's, no... Ugh! That's it!" He ran and punched venom in the side of the face as he was unsuspecting. The web-shooter webbed him against a billboard, and jabbed him in the side of the face,

"..You're lucky i still have any mercy at all, Venom." Spider-man looked at the blood on the ground down below. He looked back and Venom was gone, the webs were violently ripped through, but how did he do that so quietly? He wanted to learn that. But he payed no more attention to the skill, but still thinking about at times. He still had something to finish. Maybe that could be used.

* * *

Spidey walked into the the hall, there was, The Lizard. He thought it could have been Otto Octavius with the voice resemblance.

"Lizard." The reptile looked toward the spider.

"Tell me your plan, NOW." he walked toward him. "I heard about my blood being collected. Venom getting it. Tell me now."

"Fine since i see no point in lying now ill just tell you."

"You see i was thinking if i could posses your blood i could create more of you."

"but why?" he replied.

"Even if my appearance may shout, 'i hate everybody because i hate myself', i still cheer you on, i'm not really against you."

"umm, how are you aware of that?"

"because i now have better control. And please, don't tell venom my true plans."

"Mmmm, kay." he said. "But you haven't told the exact reason."

"because i thought if i created more you's crime levels would go down."

"...?"

"And also, i hate being a menace to society myself, maybe i could get out of my current mess of a life."

"Okay, that's all i needed to know."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled which looked more like a growl.

"_It was good to get that out of my system." _The web-slinger flung himself up and out of the sewers.

He contracted the symbiote, revealing his normal suit, it felt relaxing to get out of that suit. it made his muscles really tense and felt like a small shirt that would rip if you raised your arms.

"Now, im hungry."

"i think i might stop at a restaurant."

"Or i could go to aunt may's and get some food."

Peter immediately looked into the sky.

"I'd say its almost time for dinner. so i missed lunch, and breakfast, and i'm about to miss dinner. CRAP."

He swung back into his home and took the black suit off, he had noticed it had been getting harder and harder to take it off, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Atleast not now. Because it was time for dinner. he immediately jumped down the stairs.

"Sorry Aunt May."

His aunt looked at him,

"Peter! Be more careful around the heights dear."

"okay."

he walked into the room, seeing his Wife Mary Jane.

"Crap." he said silently. a chunk of symbiote was left on his hand.

"I'm going to serve you two, dinner."

END

**A/N: Mary Jane will DEFINITELY BE A MAJOR CHARACTER IN THE STORY. Though i don't know about Aunt May. If you want you could tell me who i should include in the review section.**


End file.
